


Care

by bunbun28



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Era, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OT3, Polyamory, soft whomps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:03:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6104326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunbun28/pseuds/bunbun28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junmyeon's injured wrist gives Sehun the excuse to take care of him. Jongdae helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Care

**Author's Note:**

> For @guardian-angel-of-my-heart who wanted some Seho + Jongdae fluff to make up for the shenanigans of the last day or so. Sorry if I talk about splinting too much. It’s something I really enjoy helping my patients with, so I probably got carried away. Completely unbetaed.

Sehun scurries across the kitchen as Junmyeon reaches up into a cupboard for the box of cereal. “Let me get that for you hyung,” he says sweetly, and Junmyeon can’t help but smile.

The stretch had made his newly splinted wrist ache. Just a little. “Thank you, Hunnie.”

Sehun beams at him and Junmyeon figures that’s the end of it. 

He should have known better. When Sehun commits to an idea, he gives himself to it wholeheartedly. It doesn’t happen often but when it does, Junmyeon usually finds it adorable. And it is the first half dozen times Sehun opens a door, or takes a jar out of his hands, wrist burning just a little from attempting to ti twist it open. 

But on the third day, Junmyeon goes to take a shower and slips off his brace, leaving it on the counter like the doctor told him. It’s a moderate sprain, nothing serious, but it needs to be splinted during most strenuous activities. And obviously the brace comes off when he’s showering or taking a piss. 

Sehun follows him into the shower a few minutes later and Junmyeon jumps in surprise, covering his crotch as the door opens and shuts. “Sehun, what are you doing?”

“Helping you shower, of course,” Sehun answers smugly, stepping into the cubicle. 

“I don’t need help!” Junmyeon exclaims. Him and Sehun, they have no secrets but that doesn’t mean they shower together anymore. “Shower by yourself.”

Sehun pouts at him as he steps under the spray and Junmyeon groans internally, he’s so weak to that. “Let me help you, the doctor said to take it easy!” 

Junmyeon sighs, and realizes there’s no point in kicking Sehun out now, they are already wasting water. “Fine, lets go fast then.”

They bicker as they shower, arguing over shampoo and conditioner. Once the water’s off, Sehun steps out and grabs their towels, slinging his own around his hips before turning and beginning to towel Junmyeon off.

Junmyeon sighs but smiles when Sehun smiles at him. It is kind of nice, to be spoiled. 

\--

Sehun’s spoiling continues for another few days before the other members, the unobservant nerds finally pick up on it. They tease Sehun a little but despite his blushes, he remains steadfast in holding doors, opening items and in general hovering over Junmyeon like a big mother hen. He accepts it because he can tell how pleased Sehun is every time he says thank you. And if there’s something Junmyeon’s not good at, it’s denying Sehun things he wants.

Jongdae is the next to step in and start helping Junmyeon. He carries Junmyeon’s bag in the airport, leaving Junmyeon bereft of anything but his phone and passport. Its odd, but Jongdae flashes him a smile and Junmyeon lets it go. Sehun curls into his side after and Junmyeon focus on answer a text from his mother. He misses the smiles Jongdae and Sehun shoot at each other.

Modifying the dances for Growl, Overdose, and Wolf prove to be the hardest. Junmyeon doesn’t want to wear the brace during the shows but after running through rehearsals for their latest show, he can tell he’s going to have no choice. Finally, after consulting with their touring doctor, they agree he can forgo the brace for the first half of the show, and wear it the latter half.

Sehun fuses quietly to the side but Junmyeon quiets a little later when their are alone. He grabs Sehun’s hand with his splinted hand, squeezes his fingers tightly. “Sehun, its just a sprain, I’m fine,” Junmyeon says softly. 

Sehun looks at him searchingly, grips the bottom of Junmyeon’s sweater. “I know, I just want to take care fo you for once. You took care of me when I broke my hand, you take care of Jongin’s back, Baekhyun’s sore throats. I just want to return it. Please.”

Junmyeon smiles, Sehun’s sincerity melting his frustration. He pulls Sehun down, hands wrapped around his neck softly and kisses Sehun on the forehead. “You are!” Junmyeon says against Sehun’s skin. He pulls back to grin at Sehun, to show he’s teasing, “But I can hold my own water okay, baby?”

The nickname works, and Sehun flushes as he giggles. 

\--

Junmyeon tries to not show how sore his wrist actually is after their show. He switches his brace out for the larger one he wears at night after the show, and they make their way to the hotel, tired and sweaty. Sehun lets Junmyeon shower first and that gives Junmyeon to down the painkiller and a bottle of water without Sehun seeing, before settling onto the bed to watch TV in Chinese. He can pick up about a third of what’s said, and he pumps his right fist, wincing as the flexion pulls his wrist just a little too much.

Junmyeon groans, and rubs at his wrist. He doesn’t want to get ice for it, but knows it’ll probably help. But he’s just gotten settled in bed and he doesn’t want to get up. He ignores his wrist as Sehun steps back into the room, a towel around his hair and one at his hips. Junmyeon’s just about to scold him for the waste when a knock sounds at the door. 

Sehun turns to answer it, checking the peephole before opening the door. It’s Jongdae with a plastic bag and a bucket of ice. He also appears to have a huge bag of chips and and a bottle of soda tucked under his other arm.

“Room service,” Jongdae calls out, and the three of them laugh, the joke being way funnier at midnight than it would be ordinarily. Sehun and Jongdae bicker good-naturedly as Sehun dresses and Jongdae pours the soda in the hotel glasses. He steals the towel from Sehun’s hair and Sehun yelps and makes a grab at it as Jongdae pours ice into the bag and then wraps the towel around it. 

Junmyeon smiles with gratitude, the painkiller making him woozy and content where he’s sitting curled up in the bed. Jongdae grins at him, wrapping the ice pack around Junmyeon’s wrist gingerly.

“I saw you rubbing it on the way back to the hotel,” he says, “I couldn’t just let it go.”

“How did you know I didn’t have an ice pack already?” Junmyeon says, and wow, words are getting hard.

Jongdae raises an eyebrow at him. “Because I know you would rather take the pain pill to help you sleep, rather than put something cold on your body.”

Junmyeon grumbles wordlessly at him. Jongdae’s right. Even an ice pack is too much cold for him. They stare into each others eyes for a moment, Jongdae’s face soft and open in a way it isn’t usually, and Junmyeon feels himself get a little breathless at the care he sees.

Jongdae yells suddenly, breaking the moment as he jumps away from the edge of the bed where he’d been perched. Sehun’s cackling behind him as Jongdae hops around, whining. Junmyeon can see a couple of ice cubes drop onto the floor out of the back of Jongdae’s shirt and he laughs, loudly at the sight of his two boyfriends goofing off. Jongdae chases Sehun around the room a few times, the two of them being way too loud, jumping on and off the bed as they dodge each other. 

The stand off ends when Sehun picks up two glasses of soda and says, “We’re keeping Junmyeon-hyung from his snacks!”

Jongdae whines one final time before agreeing and grabbing the other drink and the chips. Somehow Junmyeon winds up sandwiched between them on the bed. He clutches his drink with his one good hand and scowls at Jongdae as he tries to feed him a chip. 

“Come on, hyung, eat up!” Jongdae chirps. Junmyeon rolls his eyes. He’s too tired and drugged up to protest. He eats the chip from Jongdae’s fingers and Jongdae’s answering laughter of happiness is enough to convince him that he’s lost any arguments for the rest of the evening.

It’s not so bad, Junmyeon muses sometime later as Sehun takes the ice off Junmyeon’s wrist finally, after what feels like forever. Jongdae’s rubbing life back into his chilled fingers and he kisses the back of Junmyeon’s hand in a cheesy gesture. Junmyeon smiles at him, then at Sehun who protests that Jongdae’s doing it wrong. 

Sometimes its not so bad to let himself go and be the one taken care of.


End file.
